Woof?
by paigek9
Summary: Takes place in an alternative universe to ai no kusabi, were pets and mongrels are Junjou; my own little creation detailing people with animal like characteristics such as animal ears, tails, senses, etc. Leo; a dog Junjou, has a fateful encounter with an Elite in Midas that changes his life - And what plans do Iason have to exploit Riki's fondness of Leo - his new roommate.
1. Chapter 1

**GUIDE TO THE JUNJOU**

**This story takes place in an alternative universe to ai no kusabi, were pets and mongrels are Junjou; my own little creation detailing people with animal like characteristics such as animal ears, tails, senses, etc. Elites and humans are above these creatures that were created hundreds of years ago for sexual entertainment and companionship. Mongrels are genetically inferior Junjou due to being bred with separate types of breeds within their species. These creatures live in Ceres due to its lack of a Jinjou shelter in which mongrels are euthanized within forty-eight hours, if not adopted in the time limit. But one day dog Junjou Leo has a fateful encounter with an Elite in Ceres that changes his life.**

**Sobaka(Dog Junjou)-****Sobakas body's consist of dog ears, tails, long fangs, and small claws. The size and appearance of the Sobaka depends on its breed. The female Sobaka goes into heat once a year in spring causing mature male Sobakas sex drive to reach uncomfortable heights and go into season, and also prevents masturbation for five out of the seven days the female is in heat. The sobaka reaches mature age at sixteen, thus stopping the aging process until death. ****_Breeds shown below._**

**Amoi Shepard-****Available in dark colors, such as black with or without brown markings, or brown with lighter brown or black markings. This Sobaka's size is large, ranging from 5,8 to 6 ft. Has large wolf-like ears and a long ragged tail. Has either brown or black eyes. Light skinned. This breed is physically strong and can be aggressive. Known for loyalty.**

**Zen Husky-****Available in almost any color especially black, white, and silver. This sobaka's size is ranges from smaller to average human height. 5,5 to 5,10. Its ears stand erect and it has a medium sized long haired tail. its eyes come in multiple colors and shades but are commonly blue or yellow. Light skinned. This breed has boundless energy and high stamina. Created for tolerance of cold weather. **

**Kito-****Available in white and orange with white markings. This Sobaka's size is small from 5,4 to 5,6. Its ears are erect and similar to the Zen Husky. Has a curled tail which is soft and furry. Its eyes come in three colors; blue, brown, and black. Exotic dark skin. This breed has a laid back personality.**

**Xeronian Hound-****Imported to Amoi from Xeron. Its ears and tail are striped with a horizontal pattern distinguishing it from other breeds. Its hair comes in gem colors, ranging from bright orange to icy blue. This Sobaka's height ranges from 5,8 to 5,10. Its medium sized ears are triangular and flop downwards. This sobaka has a medium long, hound styled tail. Its eyes are always amber. Lightly darkened skin. Known for its obedience and selfish tendencies. **

**Artisian Guarder-****Available in brown, black, and Mahogany. This Sobaka's tall height ranges from 5,10 to 6,2. has long floppy ears, and a hound styled tail. Its eyes come in red and brown. Caramel colored skin. Created to hunt down other Junjou and fugitive humans. Known for tracking skills and sense of smell.**

**Herding Collier-****Available in black, brown, and tan, with or without white markings. This sobaka's height ranges from 5,5 to 5,8. Has small furry ears that flop downwards and a long-haired tail. Its eyes come in purple, brown, and yellow with a green tint. Light skinned. Created to heard cattle in the organic domes of Amoi. Known for its long silky fur, and unique eyes. **

**Golden Miniature-****Golden Miniatures were specifically created to look younger than the average Sobaka. Available in Golden and a darker shade of blond. This small sobaka's height ranges from 4,11 to 5,4. Has furry triangular ears that flop downwards and is tailess to provide more access during sexual activities. Its eye colors are yellow and light brown. porcelain skinned. Known for its childish body and blond hair.**

**Xue(Ferret Junjou)****-****Xues bodies consist of a long tail, small fangs, and white claws. This rare Junjou has a quick mind, so it is very hard for it to keep focus on something for even a small amount of time. The size and appearance of this Junjou depends on its breed. This Junjou reaches maturity at seventeen years of age. Xues have a high sex drive and can breed year round unlike other Junjou species.**

**Neko(Cat Junjou)-****Created on Xeron this Junjou has a tail, large cat-like ears, and retractable claws that are usually surgically removed before purchase. Both male and female Nekos go into heat twice a year, once in fall and once in spring. The Heat forces these nekos to masturbate and try to mount humans and Nekos alike, lasting for one week. Nekos reach maturity at thirteen causing them to have smaller and more fragile bodies than other Junjou species. Their exceptionally small bodies make them popular among elites.**

**Serpiente(Snake Junjou)-****This Junjou has a long tail that can get to four feet in length, along with two long fangs. Serpiente reaches maturity at fifteen. **

**Devil Junjou-****This Junjou has small white horns and a long black devil tail. This Junjou is very expensive because it has to be artificially created due to its mix of animal genes making it impossible for males to be born. This Junjou reaches maturity at sixteen years of age. Only available as females.**

**Toki(Rabbit Junjou)-****This Junjou has long rabbit ears and a small fluffly tail. Tokis are strictly vegetarians and any type of meat can make them very ill. This Junjou reaches maturity at fourteen years of age. **

**I will try and start the first chapter as soon as possible, but im still working out some of the details and storyline... The main reasons im writing this story is because of the Taming Riki series, the things I didn't like in the Taming Riki series, and lots of ideas that I can't get out of my head. **

**The thing about the Taming Riki series I didn't like is that the Riki and Iason have sex with just a lot of different characters in the book including Raoul, Guy, Enyu, Voshka, Daryl, Katze, and Ima. I know these pairings were added to the story to build up suspense, add emotion, and just for a little change, but I just did not like em'. Don't judge. Also I was inspired to write this story because if you have read the Taming Riki series you would notice at times Riki acts like a doggy, and I just loved that aspect! **


	2. Chapter1: A Lesson from a Blondie

All right my first fanfic... Well I wanted to make this story different from other fan fictions. In most ai no kusabi fan fictions that start from the very beginning, have Riki tricked into becoming Iasons pet or Iason just kidnapping him from the slums. But in mine Leo learns a lesson from a mysterious Blondie. If this gets reported and removed it will be at yaoi gallery, I will be under the same username.

Vocab:

Ejaculation Rod-A thin flexible, plastic rod with small plastic balls. When inserted into the penis. It prevents ejaculation.

White Hotel-A hotel for teaching Junjou obedience.

White Room-A room inside of a White Hotel designed for masters to teach their pets obedience without harming them with whips or any other kind of harmful discipline.

Chapter 1: A Lesson From a Blondie

My heart beat sped up as me and three other mongrels crossed the border separating Ceres and Midas. Everyone was silent, and the only thing that assured me they were still behind me was the sound of their shoes clopping against the pavement. All of my pack was equally anxious after crossing the border and using the full extent of their heightened senses, ears twitching and turning at the slightest of sounds. Yeah, ya have to be pretty desperate to go into Midas if your a mongrel stray, with all the Junjou control officers and police that look for any excuse to beat the shit out of us.

The silence was suddenly broken by a low voice, "Leo I know we need food, water, and money, but what if the Sobaka catchers see us, or worse catch one of us?"

"Well if they catch us were screwed." Arias whispered.

"Don't say that!" Zero shouted.

"Everyone shut up, were going to pick some pockets and jack some food then back to Ceres" he paused for a moment before continuing "and if one of us gets caught its their own fault there's nothing we can do..."

"I agree Leo, its either we steal or we starve. Winters coming soon; that means food shortages and snow, without money we won't be able to eat or pay rent on our crappy house." Breaker replied.

"We'll split up in the morning, but first we have to reach the safe house." Leo announced.

"Ya know Moonsong's gonna be pissed when he figures out you went into Midas Leo."

"Yeah, well I'm hungry and in need of some porn magazines."

The next morning the small pack had separated in search of prizes to get them through the winter along with a little extra for themselves. Leo had concealed his Amoi Shepherd ears under the hood of his sweat jacket, and straightened his ragged tail fur the best he could, so he could appear more like a Zen Husky, which was the other breed he was mixed with. With his large ears and tail disguised, his Zen Husky features were highlighted. The large yellow eyes, his silver hair that nearly reached his shoulder and stuck out in every direction, and his 5 ft 6, height. He wore a fake collar with a fake tag to avoid the control officers. A normal collar was genetically signitured only to humans or elites so Junjou couldn't remove them. For a mongrel he was pretty cute.

Soon he spotted his target, a magazine stand. It had been over a week since his last release and he was pretty desperate. His gang had offered him a night of pleasures but he refused. For one; he wasn't really attracted to other male Sobakas like most who settle for males due to the lack of females, and for two; he was saving his virginity for a hot girl.

The clerk left the stand briefly and Leo went into action, maneuvering around elites and humans closing in on the stand. As he approached he noticed fashion magazines on the left rack, various candies and bags of chips settled on the front desk next to the cash register, against the back wall was a shelf full of cigarettes and other drugs, finally he found what he was looking for on the left rack. He rotated the rack looking for Sobaka magazines featuring females, particularly with Zen Huskys. Leo snatched a few magazines stuffing them in his satchel, when the clerk returned with remnants of food covering his face and t-shirt catching him in the act.

"Thief! Thief!" He screamed running after the Junjou, trying to swat him with a broomstick.

Laughing Leo avoided the swings and easily outran the overweight clerk. Looking back he gazed at the the clerk who had given up the chase, pulled a handful of beef jerky out of his apron and began to eat! _Disgusting its obvious he had just had a large lunch. Fat bastards eat all they want while our pups are starving to death, and digging through the trash for scraps._Enveloped in his thoughts he ran headfirst into something hard. He fell backwards onto the sidewalk.

Leo snapped his head towards the opposing force with a deliberate scowl, only to have the scowl dissolve into a wide eyed stare when he got a good look of who he ran into. A Blondie. _Out of everyone on the planet, A Blondie. Fuck me... _

The Blondie was wearing a black cloak with golden colored lace. His clothes matched the cloak; A black long sleeved button up shirt with gold lace, long black pants and expensive looking shoes. Long blond hair reached midway down his back. His eyes were a light gray of which was atypical for a Blondie, who's eyes were supposed to be either blue or green. He had to be seven feet tall.

The looked down at me before narrowing his eyes. He lunged, grabbing me by my upper arm and yanking me to my tip-toes. "You shouldn't steal pup."

Leo began to struggle against the iron clad grip cutting off the circulation in his arm, but it was useless Blondie's had the strength of a robot. The Blondie used his free hand to grab the tag on the rebellious pups collar to find out who he belonged to, only to find the silver tag blank. The Blondie then yanked the Sobaka's hood down revealing large Amoi Shepherd ears.

"So your a mongrel?" The Blondie pondered aloud.

"Let me go dammit!" Leo yowled. "Such a noisy little doggy aren't you?" Leo ceased struggling so he could scowl at the towering Blondie. He knew what was coming he was going to be killed either by the police or be turned into the shelter that would also end up inevitably killing him. Well, if he was going to die let it be with dignity and let this Blondie forever remember his glare.

The Blondie held him for a few agonizing second before speaking "Unlike other elites I am much more lenient with mongrels, I will give you three options." Leo showed his fangs and let out a low growl believing the Blondie was toying with him.

Ignoring the Sobaka he continued, "I can turn you into the police for theft, I can hand you over to the shelter officers who will most likely put you down, or you can receive a just punishment from me. Choose quickly or else I'll choose for you." He said in a stern yet silky voice.

Leo's mind momentarily went blank with the shock of being caught and choosing between an uncertain punishment and death. He panicked and blurted out the first thing that came to mind "I-I choose the punishment one!" He replied in a squeaky voice, his glare broken.

"Very well pup" The Blondie loosened his grip, but not enough for the shocked Junjou to reply. Then he led the Mongrel through the small crowd that had gathered round.

The Blondie rented a White Room for my "Punishment" I had never been in a White Hotel before but I was relieved that he was not planning on beating or whipping me. But if not that than what than what _was_he going to do to me? Leo blocked that thought from his mind. It relieved him even more when the Blondie promised he wouldn't rape him. He was still saving his virginity for that special girl.

Leo was led down a white hallway by his arm, that was beginning to cramp from the Blondie's grip. They Stopped at a door at the end of the hall and the Blondie pushed it open, then pushed Leo inside.

The room was just what Leo thought it would be; white with two dressers and a closet. The only thing that puzzled him was a few connecting holes in the back wall. "Well what now?" Leo asked setting his backpack on one of the white dressers.

The Blondie shut the door. "Take off your sweat shirt and sit against the wall with the holes mongrel."

"I have a name ya' know" he snapped while stripping off the sweat shirt revealing his dark blue T. "Its Leo not mongrel." He said sitting up against the strange wall.

The Blondie shuffled through the drawer of one of the cabinets pulling out black silk binds. The Blondie approached the mongrel after retrieving the desired item. " Arms up."

Leo shrugged then complied, the Blondie wasn't going to hurt or rape him so this shouldn't be that bad. The Blondie looped the Binds through the lowest of the connected holes and tied him tightly to the wall in a comfortable sitting position. _Ha, this the best you've gotBlondie!_

"Leo your punishment will be determined on what you have stolen from that vender." _Oh crap_Leo thought as the Blondie dumped the backpacks contents onto the floor.

"Oh what a bad dog, looking through this filth" He smirked picking up some of the magazines and fingering through the pages.

Leo blushed and averted his gaze from the Blondie who scoured the cabinets. Leo always disliked talking to others, even his pack about anything involving sex. Every time it was brought up he turned red and hovered away from those who were speaking of it. It was just in his nature to avoid sexual situations when it came to other males.

Leo was snapped from his thoughts when the Blondie grabbed his chin forcing Leo's face upward. The Blondie opened a crystal vile with his teeth then gripped his jaw. Feeling pain jolt through his jaw he opened his mouth and liquid was poured inside. The Blondie let go of his jaw and then quickly cupped his hand over Leo's mouth.

Leo tried to spit out the strange tasting fluid but the Blondie's hand was firmly clamped across his face. "Its okay, just swallow it." He whispered close to Leo's ear.

Leo swallowed with eyes closed tight. "Good boy" the Blondie praised then gave a few strokes to Leo's head. Degraded, Leo struggled against the soft flexible binds to no avail. "Let me go!"

"Calm down, pup" Leo flinched as the Blondie picked a Ejaculation Rod from a small pile on the floor. "No!" Leo cried in terror "No No No No! Leo screamed at the top of his lungs "Help!" Leo was told by his friend Breaker what these things looked liked, what they were used for and how much they fucking hurt. "I said CALM DOWN." The Blondie raised his stern voice then shoved a ball gag into his mouth.

Leo trembled as the MALEBlondie yanked his jeans to his ankles. The Blondie grabbed Leo's limp member and slowly began to insert the Ejaculation Rod eliciting cries from Leo. Each ball on the rod forcing pained whimpers from the pup. The rod let out a click signaling it was in as far as his length allowed.

"Hush little one" the Blondie cooed while stroking the Sobaka who was now violently shaking. "Give yourself time to adjust."

The pain slowly subsided and was replaced with a tingling sensation then he began to develop an erection. _What the hell?_

"The aphrodisiac I gave you earlier seems to be working its magic" The Blondie smiled as Leo began to yank at his bonds desperately wanting to touch himself. "Your lesson will be learning to control yourself enough so you don't steal any more of this filth" pointing to a magazine that was strewn on the floor.

The Blondie chuckled at the pups struggling before pulling a tube of clear lube from the small pile of items. Leo immediately bit down on his gag and turned his head away._Please by the gods don't let me get raped!_

"I promised Leo" he whispered to the terrified pup before inserting a slicked finger into his body.

Leo gasped from behind his gag as the finger rubbed against his prostate once before the second finger slid inside of his opening. Moans slipped out from Leo's mouth as the Blondie rubbed his prostate. Smiling the Blondie removed the fingers after Leo began to buck his hips against the intruding digits.

Leo let out a disappointed whimper then shook his head. _I don't like guys im not supposed to like this, but my body... My body its so HOT!_He struggled against the restraints one more time desperate for relief.

"Feeling that are we?" The Blondie smirked then slicked a small vibrator before pushing it into the pup and removing the gag, confident he wouldn't scream for help in this state.

Leo arched his back in a dry orgasm as the Blondie turned the vibrator on its highest level. Lewd cries of pleasure echoed through the concrete room bouncing off the soundproof walls.

"Please! Please touch me!" Leo begged "It hurts let me come!"

The Blondie slid his glove off and slowly stroked the Junjou torturing him with dry orgasms that never brang full pleasure or relief. He clutched the end of the vibrator and thrust it up against his prostate all while increasing the cadence of the pump.

"Im sorr-y." Leo whimpered.

The Blondie looked up at the boy whose face was stained with tears of agony. He had clearly gone to far on the obviously virgin boy. Sighing the Blondie removed the vibrator and then slid the rod out of his fully erect penis that immediately began to drip with pre-cum. Finally he untied the binds and the pups arms went limp, falling to his side.

"Hot it- its so hot... Can't move" The boy moaned between gasps.

"Its almost over" the Blondie replied in a soothing voice then began to pump the boys erection with quick strokes.

"Ha.. HA! COMING! Faster, faster please! Leo screamed then grabbed a hold of the Blondie's shoulders pulling himself to his knees and thrusting into the Blondie's hands desperate for relief.

The Blondie obliged the pups request and pumped him even faster. Finally Leo came with a loud sex-cry then passed out onto the Blondie's chest. "Good boy" The Blondie praised before laying the pup on the floor and going into the bathroom to wash the large amount of semen off his black clothes. Afterward he threw the magazines in the bathroom garbage and left the pup to wake up and leave on his own terms.

"He won't be stealing for a while" Samuel whispered to himself as he left the White Hotel.

Sorry this was super late I'm sick, had school stuff, writers block, and low motivation. Send me a message if you have any questions, ideas you want in the story, or special requests.


End file.
